


You Love Me, So Love Him

by babybirdblues



Series: You're Breaking [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bruce tries to be a parent, Gen, Jason swears a lot, he just doesn't really get being one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybirdblues/pseuds/babybirdblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“YOU GOT ONE.  You got one and he saved your fucking life, Bruce.  So be a fucking father to the kid.  He sure as hell needs it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love Me, So Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on tumblr that I'm crossposting here. It's the beginning of the "You're Breaking" verse.

Jason has never before wanted to kill his father.  But right now he’s tempted too.  Really fucking tempted.  Because sitting here in the Cave and going through the files and videos he’s _angry._   So very fucking angry at his dad and the Replacement he’s ready to kill. 

“You’re a shitty dad, Bruce.”

Batman starts and Jason feels smug about that.  It takes maybe five minutes and a repeat before he replies.

“Jason.  I know I failed you-“

Jason rolls his eyes because it’s not himself he’s talking about this time.  It’s the goddamned Replacement that they need to talk about.  “Not me.  Replacement.  You’re a shitty dad to him.  You even check in on him lately?  He’s going to run himself into the fucking ground.”

But Jason knows the answer already because unlike his dad he has been checking up on the Replacement.  _‘Figures Dad hasn’t.’_

“Tim can take care of himself.  He’s old enough and not-“

“Don’t you fucking dare say he isn’t your son, Bruce.”

“Like Damian.”

That’s just a fucking bad and Jason slams his hands on the console.  “That’s just as fucking bad, Bruce.  If you didn’t realize that shit is just like saying he’s not your son.  _Hell._   That’s saying he’s not worth it.”

Bruce doesn’t answer.  Just moves to get out of the suit and Jason sees red.

“Be the father you were to me.  I died knowing that you fucking loved me.  I was angry and maybe didn’t think it until the goddamned moment, but I did die knowing you fucking well love me, Bruce.  If Tim were to die tonight, which he might just fucking do, the idiot, he wouldn’t know you love him.  HE WOULDN’T KNOW.  He’d think he was a useful fucking tool to be used and thrown away.  _He’s your son._   _Fucking act like it_.”

“I DIDN’T WANT ANOTHER SON AFTER YOU DIED!” Bruce -because right now he’s fucking Bruce- is flushed and angry and looks like he’s ready to punch Jason.

“YOU GOT ONE.  You got one and he saved your fucking life, Bruce.  So be a fucking father to the kid.  He sure as hell needs it.”

Jason doesn’t look back as he exists the Cave and leaves Bruce standing there shaking.


End file.
